Disclaimer, or On My Own Fanfiction Style
by hollybridgetpeppermint
Summary: Due to the great response I got for "One Day More - Review Style," I've decided to rewrite the whole musical "Fanfiction Style"! Here we have the parody of "On My Own"; it's a disclaimer... :D


_**A/N: **__**Hello, friends! I**__**'**__**m your Vitametavegamin girl! Are you tired, run down, listless? Do you pop out at parties? Are you unpoopular?**_

…_**all right, I think I**__**'**__**ve used this as an intro before, but . . . whatever . . .**_

_**Anywho . . . so, uh, I know that by now everybody probably thought I had disappeared off the face of the earth or something, seeing as how I**__**'**__**ve been gone, like, forever . . . it**__**'**__**s a really long story, and I don**__**'**__**t feel like explaining just now, but I do plan to post an explanation on my profile at some point (preferably soon, although to give you fair warning, I have finals next week, so I**__**'**__**m in a bit of a crunch just now) for those who are interested . . . in any event, suffice it to say I haven**__**'**__**t actually been kidnapped, murdered, or anything else. (If it ever does become necessary to investigate my disappearance, though, I want Javert to do it.)**_

_**Moving on . . . so after the awesome reception to **__**"**__**One Day More **__**–**__** Review Style,**__**"**__** I**__**'**__**ve decided to redo all of the songs in the musical in **__**"**__**Fanfiction Style**__**"**__**! Sooo**__**…**__**first up, we have a lovely little ditty called **__**"**__**Disclaimer**__**"—**__**known in other circumstances as **__**"**__**On My Own.**__**"**__** Speaking of disclaimers, though . . .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>__** What? Are you telling me I**__**'**__**m actually expected to write a disclaimer for a song that**__**'**__**s a disclaimer in and of itself?**_

_**Lawyers: (Glare menacingly)**_

_**hbpm: (Steps back hastily) Oh, all RIGHT! (Making a desperate attempt at wittiness) Ahem . . .**_

_**The copyright just never ends;  
>No, it goes on and on, my friends.<br>Some people claimed (what Hugo made/what wasn**__**'**__**t theirs) and disobeyed the Law(r)s,  
>But though I use it I refuse to say it<strong>__**'**__**s mine, because**_

_**The copyright just never ends;  
>No, it goes on and on, my friends . . .<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Disclaimer"<p>

(Sung to the tune of "On My Own")

And now I'm all but broke again-  
>I've got no job but school to go to-<br>Without a dollar to my name;  
>Fast food's the tree on which my dough grew,<br>So honestly I say: A lawsuit simply wouldn't pay.

Sometimes I write alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping.<br>And, with the characters,  
>I'm happy with the company I'm keeping.<br>And, though they stick with me,  
>Still I disclaim them, as you'll see.<p>

I don't own the characters beside me,  
>So I groan disclaimers out while mourning.<br>Without them, the lawyers would surround me;  
>I'd try to hide, I'd open wide my eyes, and they'd have found me.<p>

In the fic, the things I use, I borrow.  
><em>Les Amis<em> aren't mine, much to my sorrow,  
>And I ponder on temporary book rights:<br>Could authors lease one little piece to me, just for tomorrow?

And I know it's only in my mind;  
>That these privileges are ones I cannot claim.<br>And although I know I will be fined,  
>Still I say I can't pay for this!<p>

I disclaim, for, when the night is over,  
>Rights are gone, and I am not in clover*.<br>Without them, the world around me changes:  
>The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.<p>

I disclaim, since, every day, I'm finding,  
>All my life, I've only been pretending.<br>Without me, the contracts still are binding;  
>The joy of owning rights is one that I have never known!<p>

I disclaim . . .  
>I disclaim . . .<br>I disclaim each thing that I don't own.

* * *

><p>*For those who aren't familiar with the expression "in clover," here's a definition from TheFreeDictionary dot com: <em>Fig.<em> having good fortune; in a very good situation, especially financially. _If I get this contract, I'll be in clover for the rest of my life._ _I have very little money saved, so when I retire I won't exactly be in clover._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and I**__**'**__**d love to hear from you, so drop me a review, if you would!**_

_**Coming Soon . . . or Maybe Not-Quite-So-Soon . . . or Possibly Soon-ish . . . or Hopefully Not Un-Soon . . . well, let**__**'**__**s just call it In the Works:**_

"_**I Dreamed a Dream **__**–**__** Fanfiction Style,**__**"**__** a.k.a. **__**"**__**I Wrote a Fic**__**"**_

"_**At the End of the Day **__**–**__** Fanfiction Style,**__**"**__** a.k.a. **__**"**__**At the End of the Fic**__**"**_

"_**Prologue/Look Down **__**–**__** Fanfiction Style,**__**"**__** a.k.a. **__**"**__**Scroll Down**__**"**_

"_**Stars **__**–**__** Fanfiction Style,**__**"**__** a.k.a. **__**"**__**Words**__**"**_

_**Also, please visit my author profile page and vote in my poll! I want to know whether you guys want me to post some Christmiz Carols that I have written now, or wait until closer to Christmas time!**_


End file.
